All In The Mind
by Raising Evil
Summary: This is my first fic posted here. It's about strings and it does have some strong language and violence. I even included an alternate ending


A body lay face down on the cold pavement. The person lay motion as if  
dead as people walked past and stared before continuing on their way.  
The person was dress in a black shirt, red pants, yellow suspenders, a  
green bag, and a chain hanging from his neck. His face had multiple  
piercing and he had no hair. He was surrounded in duel monster cards  
that had been picked through by thieving children. The man would seem  
to be dead if he wasn't slightly breathing. He had been there in the  
same spot for 3 days and hadn't even blinked. This man had failed his  
mission to capture the millennium puzzle and his master had let him  
live with his guilt forever. The man was just a puppet anyway and  
Marik had no room for failures.  
  
Finally a thought struck through the person's mind. Get up! You must stop the man who left you here. He must pay! His body rose to its knees. He blinked his eyes and took in his surroundings. He turned his head and looked at the surrounding area. Then he spotted a teenager taking the cards that lay around him. The boy looked up and gasped. The man reached out and grabbed him by his shirt collar. He stood up with the scrambling boy in his one hand. " It's not nice to take what's not yours," the man said in a scratchy voice. Then he tossed the boy into the river with no remorse. The boy splashed around trying to swim to the land. The boy reached out and grasped the edge of the riverbed. The man towered over him and gave an evil smile. "Please mister, don't kill me." "My name isn't mister, it's Strings! Now you know not to take my cards!" He gave an evil laugh and kicked the boy in the face. He then turn and ran up the hill in to the street. He reached out and grabbed onto a man on a motorcycle. " Hey! What the-" Strings tossed the man to the ground and got on to his bike. He sat there for a while and checked what cards he had remaining. " This won't do. I need new cards." He threw the bike into gear and sped off down the street. For years I was just an empty shell, he thought, now I can think on my own and now I will smash all opposing duelists to get to Marik. He slammed on the breaks and skidded to a stop in front of a card shop. He flipped the kickstand down and walked towards the door. The doors were automatic but as Strings approached they didn't retract. He slammed into the doors with aloud thud. He pushed himself away from the door. He backed away and into the parking lot. Then with all his force he rammed the door shattering the glass and he fell into the store. He lifted himself up and brushed the loose shards of glass off himself. "Hey pal you can't just bust in here. The door does open you know?" "Not anymore! Now where can I find your duel monster cards?" " This store is just for duel monsters jerk." With lightning speed Strings leapt into the air and landed on the counter. " Don't give me your smart ass comments." He looked down into the man's pocket. Inside was a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Strings grabbed them in his hand and stuck them in his bag. " Hope you don't mind!" He leapt back and started putting boxes of cards into his bag until it couldn't hold anymore. Then he grabbed some bags from the counter and filled them to their capacity. "This will do fine," he said to himself. " Do you have enough money for that?" The clerk asked. " Who said I'm paying." " Hey! You walked out of here the cops will be on you I swear-" Strings ran over to the man and grabbed his collar. " Not if no one tells them." " Oh I will you bet your-" " Not if your dead." He wrapped his arm around the clerk's neck and with a loud snap the man's neck broke and he crumpled to the ground. " Thank you for your good service."  
Strings boarded his bike again and flew down the street. He skidded into an alley and zipped down the passage. He turned back onto the main street and sped down to the hotel parking lot. He parked his bike stepped off. He took out the pack off cigarettes and popped one out. He lit it up and inhaled the nicotine flavor into his lungs. The feeling was intoxicating. It seemed to awaken his lungs from their slumber. He strolled into the lobby and walked towards the elevator. " Excuse me, sir." Strings turned to the desk clerk. "Yes?" " Do you have a reservation?" " No why?" " Well then I can't let you in." He cracked a small smile. " I'm with some friends. The rooms in one of their names." He walked to the computer. " Which one is your friend?" He skimmed the list. " That one," he pointed to a random name. " Oh Sorry for holding you up. Tell your rich little friend I said Hi." "Rich?" " Yes your in the penthouse room." " Oh yes I forgot. Dueling has taken over my mind."  
He inhaled more nicotine from his cigarette and hopped into the elevator. It climbed up to the top floor and stopped. The doors opened and there was a small ping sound. He walked to the door and kicked it in. Inside were a man and woman making out on the sofa. The man looked up, " Who the hell are you?" Strings leapt over the bed to the other side of the room and landed in front of the man. " Congratulations! You've been evicted!" He tossed the man out the door. Then turned back to the girl. The straps on her shirt had fallen off her shoulders. " You can stay if you wish." She ran past him and out the door. " Oh well." He slammed the door shut and dumped the cards on the bed. " To the victor go the spoils."  
  
Sunset in the city  
  
Strings had taken the best cards from every pack and constructed a deck. The sun was on the horizon but the city was still bustling with action. He had gone through every box leaving only wrappers and cards that were weak and useless. He had also gone through the rich mans stuff his bag now filled with the man's money and credit cards. He had also picked up the room key. He now entered the hall and locked the door to the room. He went down in the elevator again and walked out into the fresh noon air. He walked down the streets and looked at all the people dueling. He stood on the corner and stared around the area. Finally he heard a persons voice not to far away. He turned his head to the voices to see some teenagers talking. "Yeah I have got 2 locator cards and no one can beat my deck." " Wow that's cool," the other kids said in voices of praise. In the blink of an eye Strings was standing behind the boy. " Hey Hyo. Looks like you have a challenger," one of the boys friends said. " Huh?" The boy turned around. " Oh you want to go, eh? Fine how many locator cards do you have?" " I have 2," Strings said. " Fine! Taste my dragons wrath."  
"I will go first, Baldy!" "Fine but we'll see who's calling names when this is over." "Ok. First I will play Grey Wing in attack mode! Followed by two face down cards your turn." Strings drew his card. " I will play Pot of Greed!" Strings drew 2 cards. "Then my Thunder Nyan Nyan!" A female drummer appeared wearing a tiger stripped top and a short green skirt. " Then Harpie's Feather Duster." A giant wing came down and swept up Hyo's two trap cards. " Now Nyan Nyan, attack the Grey Wing!" The drummer twirled her drumsticks in her hands and slammed them down on her drums. Volts of electricity flew out, blowing his Grey Wing to pieces. "I will end by playing two face down cards. Your turn." " Fine. I play The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave in defense mode. Then I play one card face down. Your turn." Strings drew his next card. " Your defense will not protect you forever. I will offer my monster for my Cyber-Tech Alligator! His attack is more than your defense so I will have him attack!" With one swipe of the machines call hit wiped out the Cave Dragon. "Your turn."  
Hyo drew his next card. " Ok now I will show you my dragons wrath. First I play polymerization and fuse my two Thunder Dragons to form the Twin Headed Thunder Dragon! He will stomp your alligator!" A large volt of electricity shot from the dragon's mouth and smashed the robo-alligator to pieces. " Your dragon just activated my trap. Michizure! I can destroy one of your monsters now!" A large crack appeared in front of the Thunder Dragon. Then the hand of the Alligator appeared and grabbed its leg. Strings gave an evil, scratchy laugh. " Sweet Revenge!" " For my turn I will play the Vorse Raider! And once I add this equip card he will wipe out a large amount of your life points. I play Ax of Despair! Now go Vorse Raider!" The mighty beast swung its ax down on Hyo's life points. " Ahhhhh! No!" " Now you my play your turn." "I play Monster reborn and revive your Alligator." "Oh yeah try this. Imperial Order!" "Ha! Try Seven Tools of the Bandit, Baldy. And once I equip your Alligator with Malevolent Nuzzler, he will wipe out the Vorse Raider! Go!" The alligator charged the Raider. " Ha Ha Ha Ha! I activate the trap card Magical Cylinder!" A large container absorbed the monster. Then another jar appeared and the alligator sped out and slammed into Hyo, wiping him out. " Noooooo!"  
  
Aftermath  
  
"Now you know not to mock me." Strings reached down and pulled Hyo's deck from his duel disk. " You won't be needing this any more." He then snatched his locator cards from his hand. " Or these." He tossed them both into his bag." Strings walked away without another word. He lit up another cigarette and inhaled a large amount of smoke and then exhaled. "That didn't take to long. I need to find another duelist to defeat." He had ventured back to the hotel. He entered the lobby and saw it was filled with many duelists. They had returned from dueling all day and were here to rest. He entered his penthouse room and flipped on the T.V. The news was on and they were reporting on a murder. ' We're here at the Battle City Card Co. where the store clerk was murdered.` Strings gave an evil smile. He was happy to see them reporting on his evil deed. He loved the way they were giving him publicity for taking ones life. ' It happened around three 'O' clock this evening. The money in the register was not taken but boxes of the Duel monsters cards were missing. The murder wasn't done with a gun but by breaking the man's neck so that it was completely turned around. We are now about to go live with the crime scene investigator.' Strings knew that they would never trace the murder to him. He had no hairs to leave behind and no saliva. He looked down at his hands. They had no fingerprints. Marik had made him a freak. He clenched his fists in rage. " We have investigated the body and the crime scene and there appears to be no fingerprints or DNA. All we have are motorcycle tracks leading into the street." Strings eyes widened. They would find his bike and catch him! Outside he heard sirens. He turned back to the T.V. 'This just in. Police say they have found the vehicle.' "Damn it!" He stood up and smashed his foot into the television set. He heard pounding outside his door. "Open Up!"  
Strings rammed the door and smashed it off its hinges. It knocked all the officers back. "If you insist." Strings stood in the doorway. "Put your hands up!" "You didn't say the magic words." He kicked the officer in the face knocking him to the floor. Shots rang out through the empty corridor. Strings weaved in and out dodging the shots. He grabbed one of the officers and held him as a shield from the bullets. He grabbed the dead officers gun and fired off two shots. One shot caught one of the officers in the shoulder the other hit an officer right between the eyes. He walked over to the injured cop. "You should have never tried to catch me." He held up the gun and blasted a hole into the officer's head.  
  
The escape  
  
Strings mounted his bike and started it up. He kicked off and sped into the deserted street. He heard the sound of police cars coming up to him from behind. Bullets whizzed past him in all directions. He pointed his gun behind him without turning his head and fired off a few rounds. He heard the car swerve and the sound of shattering glass. He glanced back to see only two cars following him now. He turned a corner and onto a side street. There were a lot of people walking around on this street. More bullets whizzed past him. He heard them ricochet off lampposts and buildings. Strings then fired off the last of his bullets. He heard a loud pop as one of the tires on the car blew. It swerved onto the sidewalk and began to knock some people out of the way. Strings slowed his bike slightly. Then he saw a young girl, maybe in her early twenties lying on the ground. She'd been knocked down in a mob of people running out of the way before the car got there. She looked up to see the speeding vehicle barreling down on her. Strings jammed on the speed and raced up to the girl. He put out his hand and grabbed her arm just before the car hit that spot. He put her on the back of the bike. "Hold on," he said. She had a horrified look on her face and without thinking she wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
Leap of Fate  
  
The bike sped on towards the bridge. One car remained behind him still shooting. Then one bullet smashed into the bike's tire. It slid onto its side and slowed to a stop. Strings leapt and looked towards the on coming car. He ran to the edge of the bridge. "Hey wait!" He heard a loud shriek behind him. But he jumped the edge and plummeted towards the water. The cops stopped and raced towards the end of the bridge. All they saw was the splash as he hit the water. "Well he probably didn't survive that but we better get back up and check," one officer said. "Yep."  
Strings opened his eyes under the water. The darkness made it hard for him to see or find the surface. He felt something tugging on his neck and pulling him down. He finally spotted some lights indicating the surface and he turned and propelled himself upward. He broke the surface and took a deep breath. Still something tugged on the chain around his neck. He grasped the chain in one hand and yanked it towards the surface. There on the end of the chain was the girl he had grabbed off the sidewalk. She gasped for air when she hit the surface. "You idiot didn't you hear me screaming. I got my hand tangled in the chain and you dragged me off the edge." She hit him in the arm. He hardly felt it. She swam to the shore and pulled herself from the water. He climbed out after her. "Now I'm all wet. I have to get back to the city." Strings didn't say anything. He then heard footsteps coming down the will towards the shore. He knew it was the police. He turned and ran under. "Hey! You down there!" She turned and looked up to the cops. "We've got her, the accomplice." "Huh? Wait no you don't understand." "Yeah save it for the jury." The officer slapped some cuffs on her wrists. The other one radioed back to the station. Strings emerged from under the bridge. " Hey! Its him quick get him." The one on the radio pulled out his gun. Strings grabbed his arm, twisted it around, and snapped his arm. He yelled out in pain. Strings took the gun and shot off two shots, both hit the cop in the chest. The other cop dropped the girl and pulled out his gun. The officer fired of a shot. It smashed into Strings' left arm. He clenched the wound for a minute then turned and fired off a round of shots two hit the officer in the chest and one right between the eyes. He pulled the girl to her feet and broke the cuffs. "What were they thinking? I'm not an accomplice. I don't even know you!" "Well it looks like your stuck with me." "Oh no I am going back to the station and telling them the truth," she protested. " Ok but they won't believe you." Deep inside she knew the cops would arrest her. " Ok fine I will come with you." "Then we best get going," he said.  
  
Back in Town  
  
"So what's your name?" she asked. "My name is Strings." "Are you like part of a gang and that's like your gang name?" "No. I'm a duelist." "Then where is your duel disk?" " I left it back at the hotel. I am going to go get it but we need new clothes. They will recognize us. Strings turned and looked at the girl. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a jean jacket and underneath she wore a red T-s with blue jeans. "Follow me." The city was deserted except maybe some stores closing up. They kept to the alleys and off the main roads. "Where are we going to get new cloths?" "I was going to break into some store when they all close up for the night," Strings said as he peered around a corner. He saw some punks hanging out in the alley spray graffiti on the walls. He turned back to his companion. "I think I just found us some cloths. Stay here." He edged around the corner trying to stay hidden. They all were concentrated on the designs they were creating. There were three guys and two girls with them. He walked slowly up behind them and almost had his chance when he stepped on a can. I crunched under his foot and gave him away.  
"Hey! What the hell?" One of the guys with a black trench and spiked green hair turned and punched him in the face sending him sprawling back into the wall. They were armed with chains and pipes. He dodged one of the pipes and planted a right hook to the green haired guy's face. He grabbed Green Hair's arm and used the pipe to block the chain. It wrapped around the pipe and gave Strings some time. The blue haired guy struggled with the chain. Strings grabbed the end of the chain and wrapped it around Blue Hair's neck. He pulled with all his might until Blue Hair made a small gurgle and crumpled to the ground. Strings caught a pipe to the back of the head but didn't black out. He jumped up and pushed Green Hairs head into a dumpster. He repeatedly slammed the lid down on his head until he fell to the ground. The last guy had red hair and a pipe. He bashed Strings in the shoulder then in the stomach. Strings fell to the ground. He rolled out of the way as Red Hair brought the pipe down on him. He grabbed one of the spray paint cans and rose to his feet. He ducked under the pipe and elbowed Red Hair in the stomach. This knocked him to the ground and he dropped the pipe. Strings crouched down and spray the green paint in to Red Hairs mouth. He stood up and looked to the girls. They were huddled in the corner. One slipped past Strings and out of the alley but Strings grabbed the other one. " Don't scream. I am not going to kill you." He turned and motioned to his partner to come out from her hiding place. " All I need you to do is take off your cloths and give them to her. She nodded her head and began to strip down.  
  
Scene of the Crime  
  
Strings had taken Green Hair's clothes. He now wore a black shirt, finger less gloves, spiked bands on his neck, arms, and wrists. The outfit was topped off with black, torn jeans. He walked to the opening of the alley. There he found a wallet. He opened it up and read the ID. It belonged to his accomplice. Her name was Aiyana. He tucked into the pocket of his pants. Soon Aiyana emerged from around the corner in her new attire. She had a tight black shirt the cut off at her stomach and the logo read Bite Me. She had short black leather shorts, and black boots that went to her knees. "I think this is a little much," she said. She ran her hands down her figure. "These shorts and this shirt are really tight." And they were. She probably couldn't sit down in those shorts and she looked as if she'd fall out of her top. "Oh well the other girl had a coat but she got away." He handed her the wallet that he had found on the ground. " Oh, thanks. Now where do I put it." She looked at herself trying to find a pocket. "Put it in here." Strings opened his green bag and she dropped it in. "I need to get back to that hotel."  
  
An officer walked up the corridor towards the murder scene. He was the chief of police for Battle City. His name was Tom Greyfar. He stood behind the yellow police tape and stared at the bodies. Blood splashed the walls and the carpet. He saw two men at the door of the room. He ducked under the line and walked up to them. "Have you been in side yet?" He asked in a stern voice. "No sir. We're asking for a spare key at the desk." "What did they teach you in your training?" He walked up to the door. He removed a credit card from his wallet and slid it down the crack of the door. There was a slight click and the door opened. He smiled and walked in. "How did a murderer get the penthouse room?" "The lady at the desk told us he said he was with the owner of the room." "People. To trusting these days." He saw the smashed T.V and the disk lying on the bed. "Hmmm.this explains why he knocked off the card shop. Ask Kaiba if he knows who this disk is registered to." "Yes Sir." He found no trace of the stolen cards but then again why would he. No one kills the storeowner and takes half the stock just to leave it behind. But then again he did forget his disk. He had also taken all of the money and credit cards of the previous owner. He exited the room. "We know this guys ways," he said to his men, "He doesn't leave evidence but maybe we can find something not even he remembered to cover up. I want this room searched and researched `till something is found. Understand?" "Yes sir!" "Good! Get to work then!"  
He walked out into the parking lot to one of the officers outside. "Can you take me to the crash scene?" "Yes sir. Hop in."  
  
"Stay here." Strings told her. "I won't take long." She nodded her head indicating that she understood. Strings began climbing up the fire escape to the top floor. It took him awhile to reach there for the hotel had 10 floors. When he got there he peered into the window. He saw all the cops searching his room. He knew they had taken the duel disk but to where? He would have to ask. First he needed a weapon. He leapt off the balcony and landed on the ground with no sound. "How did you do that? No one could have survived that. At least not a sane person," Aiyana said in disbelief. "Crazy is good. I will be right back." He ran off into the parking lot. It was deserted. There were three cop cars parked there but that was all. He smashed in the window on one and opened the door. He grabbed the shotgun off the seat and then some cartridges. He opened his bag and removed the trench coat he had stolen, slipped it on, and hid the shotgun underneath. He returned to the alley, told Aiyana not to go anywhere and began the climb back to the top He slowly slid the door open and entered. Immediately the officers pulled their guns. "Put your hands up!" Strings removed the shotgun from its hiding place and opened fire. He blew all but one cop away. He stood over the survivor, the shotgun aimed at his head. "Where did you take my duel disk?" "T-to th-the-" Strings cocked the gun. "To the station! "Thank you." He pulled the trigger and the man was soon decapitated. He ran back to the window and leapt off the edge once more. "Come on we have to get to the police station." They hopped in the already open vehicle. It took Strings awhile to hot wire the car but they were soon on the road.  
  
Midnight  
  
"Strings can I ask you a question?" "Yeah." "How can you kill so many people without remorse for them?" "I don't feel anything. I was once just an empty shell controlled by a man called Marik. I used to not have a mind of my own but all of a sudden I do. I don't know why but I do. I can't even feel pain. The only thing I feel is hatred." "Is it because you were a puppet that you don't leave behind fingerprints?" "Yes." "Oh." She leaned back in her seat. He turned the corner and found the station. He parked the car by the curb and got out. "Wait here I wont take long." He grabbed the shotgun and walked towards the station. He walked into the station and saw the front desk. "Hey! What do you want." The man at the desk yelled out to him. Strings said nothing and fired the gun. The man fell to the floor. Soon the alarm rang out. He loaded his gun and cocked it. He shot t anything that came his way. Officers tumbled to the ground left and right. He entered a room where to cops sat. "Where's my duel disk?" "I-I don't know?" "Wrong answer!" He blew the cop back against the wall. "How about you?" "Try the evidence room." "Thank you" He let off another shot before exiting the room. He kicked down the door to the evidence room. There he found the disk. He threw it in his bag and walked back into the hallway. There, officers armed with their own shotguns and bulletproof vests met him. "Fire!" Shots rang out around him as he dived into an office. He ran to the window and smashed through it. He rolled on the ground and stumbled to his feet.  
  
Aiyana had heard the shots and wondered what was going on. She looked towards the door to see an officer running out towards the car. She crouched down in her seat hoping she wouldn't be spotted. The officer threw open the door of the car. "Don't move!" She raised her hands and gave a loud shriek. "The officer started up the car and drove off.  
  
Strings returned to where the car was supposed to be. It was vacant. He cursed loudly. He knew they would question her, he just hoped she wouldn't talk. They had left in a hurry and all he had were a short line of tire tracks that didn't even go down the block. Maybe there was another station. He needed a phone booth around where he could look it up in the phone book. He ventured down the street and into the darkness.  
  
Interrogation  
  
"Tell me!" The officer yelled at her. They had stopped a while ago and he had been questioning her forever but she wouldn't speak. "Tell me all you know." He backhanded her across the face and knocked her to the ground. She let out a short shriek. "I won't!" He grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet. "Maybe you need some persuasion. You know he won't get away with this. We have the city crawling with officers looking for him and that's it nothing else. So that means we are giving up other criminals for him. You know robbers, vandals, and rapists so the city is in big trouble." She tried to break away but he held her tightly by her wrists. "." She screamed out. "Don't or I will kill you." She pulled hard trying to break free. She spit on his face. He backhanded her again and wiped his face off. He threw her to the ground. The sun had risen and it was early morning. She had to find Strings. The officer had left knowing she wouldn't talk. Now how would she locate Strings? "Well let's see. He knows it was a cop who took the car and he probably knows that any officer would take a criminal to a police station but he destroyed the station so.their must be another station and that's were he will go! But he will be walking into a trap! I have to hurry and get there!" She ran into the street. She got a taxi. "Take me to the police station!" she yelled. "Don't you watch the news? It was destroyed." Then take me to another one." "Ok." And with that the cab drove away.  
  
Final Stand  
  
Strings turned the car into the parking lot of the police station. He had knocked off a gun store so he was loaded down with weapons and ammunition. He drove the car straight towards the door and slammed on the accelerator. The car smashed through the glass and crushed the front desk and the clerk. He pulled out two handguns both with laser sighting. Two cops ran in. He aimed his guns at there chests and fired at the red dots. Blood flew and the cops hit the ground. He jumped out of the car and ran down the hall. He shot three more cops, one at close range. He was driving by his hatred for the police. They had taken someone who actually didn't get a bad impression from him. There was something else driving him. It was a new emotion. He actually cared about her! She had made him truly human.  
  
"Chief! Another station is under attack!" "Get me down there" Tom barked. "Yes sir." The got into the nearest car and sped into the street. "Run the lights. It's time we catch this bastard." Soon they approached the station. "Ok boys! Lets move out!"  
  
Strings blew another officer away. "Where is she?!" he yelled out. "Please no!" He shot another officer in the head. "I won't stop until you give her back to me!" He tossed down his handguns and pulled out his shotgun. This destroyed the officers with more force. He liked that. "You all will die!" He fired off two shots.  
  
"There he is! Go! Go!" The swat team ran in. "Fire at will!" Tom Greyfar barked out orders. Strings emerged from the room he was in. "Where did you take her?" He said to the officers. "We don't know who you're talking about," Tom said. "My accomplice!" "Just give up. No one has to get hurt." "It's to late for that!" He tossed down his shotgun. He pulled out to sub-machine guns. "Boys! Show no mercy! Kill that son of a bitch!" Shots rang out from both sides. Officers dropped all around. Bullets blasted through Strings but he didn't stop. He kept firing until he was out of bullets. He tossed his guns down and rushed towards the officers. He had been hit so many times blood was running down his arms and dripping down behind him. He grabbed one of the cops and used him as a shield. He ran towards a window. He had to retreat. Shots blasted into his back. They had him surrounded. He threw down the dead officer and broke into his fastest sprint. He was almost there. He was going to make it. Tom grabbed his handgun. "Time to put this asshole down." He let off one shot. Bam! It hit Strings in the back of the head. Everything began to go dark. He crashed through the window and he hit the ground. Tom ran over and jumped out after him. It wasn't a long way to the ground. He stood over Strings. "Got any last words?" Strings coughed up blood. "Yeah.go.fuck yourself." His eyes closed and his life was gone. He had truly died.  
  
The cab pulled into the lot and Aiyana ran out and over to the group of officers. "Hey! Stop," they yelled but she didn't. Then she saw his body. He was covered in blood. "NO! Strings!" Tom walked over to her. "Ma'am you're under arrest." "You fuckers. You killed him!" She yelled it repeatedly as the put her in one of the cars and drove her away. 


End file.
